A Pretty Decent Kisser
by Molly Jae
Summary: ...In which Bellatrix and Severus 'talk'.


**A/N:** Response to **_Lyric and Pairing Challenge by MissusPotter_** on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.

By the way, sorry if it isn't _that _great. It's a first for me (the Bella/Sev pairing, that is)

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Severus

**Lyric: **I don't want your advice or your praise. ("Perhaps Vampires is a Bit Strong But..." Arctic Monkeys)

**

* * *

**

He was walking down one of Malfoy Manor's many cold and deserted hallways. He was just about to turn when –

"I want you gone."

He knew that voice too well. It was the voice of a deranged, psychotic, and most likely obsessed lady. It was the voice of the Dark Lord's most steadfast adherent. It was the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

He ignored her. He had more important matters to deal with. He had things to do and people to talk to. And he also has to meet Dumbledore, go to the Order meeting, and grade the buffoons – student's papers.

He could hear her footsteps following him. He inwardly rolled his eyes; couldn't this lunatic see he had things to do?

"_Snivellus_," she calls out.

Severus stopped in his tracks. No has _ever_ called him that. Not since _Potter_… and Lilly died_. _He was slow to turn around, pondering if he even _had_ to talk to the woman, let alone look at her.

"I want you _gone_." Bellatrix said, stopping.

"Why would you want _that_, Lestrange?" He asked with a raised brow. She took a couple of strides towards him. It only took four for her to be positioned just a few feet in front of him. He looked directly into her deep, dark, and heavy-lidded eyes. Contrary to her abominable exterior, she is actually a very accomplished _Occlumens_, so Severus hadn't bothered with prying in her mind.

He looked down at her from above his crooked nose. Her eyes are as dark as his, her hair ebony black, much like his, but softer, smoother. _We are more alike than I thought_, he notes,_ in hair and eye color, at most_.

"Because _you_," she says, taking out her wand and poking him in the chest with it, "Are taking my spot as his most faithful and trusted follower!" His brow lowers and he resists the urge to laugh. Why would he want to be in _her_ place, of all the people?

"Are you sure, Bellatrix?" He asks with a challenging gaze. "Are you sure you want to be his right hand…woman?" He asked, smirking. "Are you sure you want to risk getting a dementor's kiss for your… _only love_?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" She scolded, placing the tip of her unyielding Walnut and dragon heartstring, 12 & 3/4 inches wand against his throat.

"I wasn't even talking about him." Severus said rather calmly.

"You know what I meant, you filthy half breed!" She hissed, her wand digging deeper into his throat.

"Filthy half breed," He repeats. "Didn't you know that he's one, a filthy half breed, I mean?" Her eyes glare daggers into his and he adds, "Besides, why should I listen to you?" She scowls at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Because I'm your superior," she says. "And you're supposed to _obey_ your superiors."

"I'd rather kiss one of those dunderheads I call students then obey you." He said, taking a step back, turning around and walking away. He doesn't know why he even said it. _It just slipped_, he reasons out.

Too focused on walking away, he didn't hear Bellatrix mutter, "Not if I kiss you first." She cast a full body-bind curse at him, which hits him in the back. She runs to him and upon reaching him, grabs him by the collar and crashes her lips onto his.

He, of course, does not respond due to the body-bind, but as she releases him, he begins to reciprocate.

Their kiss turns passionate, she was leading while he following. Her tongue entered his mouth and her hands travelled up to his rumored greasy, but surprisingly smooth and silky hair. His arms wrap around her, and pull her close, leaving no space in between them.

They part for air and they look into each others eyes.

"You're a pretty descent kisser," she whispers, twirling a lock of his hair, "for a half blood." She smiles at him. "I'll give you some guidance when it comes to that, okay?" He blinks and then gives her one of his empty looks.

"I don't want your advice or your praise." He says as he unwrapped his arms from around her waist. Her hands fall to his shoulders and she smirks.

"That doesn't mean you won't _need_ it." She says. He smirks as well, and she hugs him, so that her lips were level to his ear. "Meet me on the brats' next Hogsmeade trip after midnight, we'll continue then."

They both pull away. He doesn't respond as he turns to leave, but something inside her tells her that he'll be there. And the fact that she was doing it behind her lying, cheating, and drunk-ass husband's back made it even better.

* * *

**A/N:** Review if you liked it!


End file.
